Titles
Titles of Npcs *Merchant *Illustrious Merchant *Merchant Order *Weapon Merchant *Dye Merchant *Royal Accountant *Census Overseer *Editor in Chief -- Add titles from Npc Types here * RvR Titles Enemy Players Killed ** Master Soldier: 2,000 ** Master Enforcer: 25,000 ** Master Assassin: 100,000 ** Master Executioner: 500,000 Albion Players Killed ** Bane of Albion: 2,000 ** Scourge of Albion: 25,000 ** Slayer of Albion: 100,000 Hibernia Players Killed ** Bane of Hibernia: 2,000 ** Scourge of Hibernia: 25,000 ** Slayer of Hibernia: 100,000 Midgard Players Killed ** Bane of Midgard: 2,000 ** Scourge of Midgard 25,000 ** Slayer of Midgard: 100,000 Deathblows ** Battle Enforcer: 2,000 ** Battle Assassin: 25,000 ** Battle Master: 100,000 Solo Kills ** Lone Enforcer: 2,000 ** Lone Assassin: 25,000 Towers Captured ** Stronghold Soldier: 100 ** Stronghold Chief: 1,000 ** Stronghold Captain: 5,000 ** Stronghold General: 10,000 Keeps Captured ** Frontier Challenger: 10 ** Frontier Vindicator: 50 ** Frontier Vanquisher: 500 ** Frontier Enforcer: 1,000 Relics Captured ** Relic Soldier: 2 ** Relic Chief: 10 ** Relic Captain: 25 ** Relic General: 50 Battleground Title Players reaching the max "Realm Level" in a BG are awarded with a title. There are no titles for the first two BGs: Lion's Den and Hills of Claret ** Protector of Killaloe: Level 15-19 BG ** Protector of Thidranki: Level 20-24 BG ** Protector of Braemar: Level 25-29 BG ** Protector of Wilton: Level 30-34 BG ** Protector of Molvik: Level 35-39 BG ** Protector of Leirvik: Level 40-44 BG ** Protector of Cathal Valley: Level 45-49 BG PvE Titles Champion Level ** Seeker: 1 ** Enforcer: 2 ** Outrider: 3 ** Lightbringer: 4 ** King's Champion: 5 ** King's Emissary: 6 ** Peacekeeper: 7 ** Visionary: 8 ** Master of the Labyrinth: 9 ** Champion of the Realm: 10 ** Centurion: 11 ** Tribune: 12 ** Captain: 13 ** Commander: 14 ** Champion of Darkness Falls: 15 Dragon Killed ** Dragon Foe: 10 ** Dragon Scourge: 50 ** Dragon Slayer: 100 ** Dragon Bane: 500 Legion Killed ** Demonslayer: 10 ** Demonbane: 50 ** Demonscourge: 250 ** Dread Vanquisher of Legion: 1,000 Epic Dungeon Cleared ** Epic Challenger: 10 ** Epic Victor: 50 Trade Skill Titles Patch These titles were given to players with a primary tradeskill when Patch 1.87 was released. ** Honored Crafter: 400 + ** Revered Crafter: 1,000 + Basic Crafting ** Crafter's Helper: 0 - 99 ** Junior Apprentice Crafter: 100 - 199 ** Apprentice Crafter: 200 + ** Assistant : 400 ** Master Crafter 800 Legendary ** Legendary Alchemist: 1,000 ** Legendary Armorcrafter: 1,000 ** Legendary Fletcher: 1,000 ** Legendary Siegecrafter: 1,000 ** Legendary Spellcrafter: 1,000 ** Legendary Tailor: 1,000 ** Legendary Weaponsmith: 1,000 Miscellaneous Titles Play Time ** Reveler: Active account during the 10 year anniversary ** Elder: 4 years of subscription ** Venerable Elder: 10 years of subscription Events ** Demonic Pawn ** Avenger of the Fallen: Defeating Fallen ** Conqueror of Arnak: Defeating Arnak ** Caledonia Skirmisher: Access to Caledonia with Caledonia Medalion of Passage ** Conqueror of Caledonia: Caledonia's Pict Boss kill quest Pictslayer ** Defender of the Realm ** Knight of Albion ** Sentinal of Hibernia ** Jarl of Midgard